Ruben The Hedgehog Ø
Ruben The Hedgehog Ø (In portuguese, Ruben O Ouriço Ø, lit. "Ruben The Hedgehog Ø") is a story planned to be a 2D animated action movie by Enervar based on the Quazar story of Ruben The Hedgehog. In the movie, we see the first killing spree by Hades, how Zeus lost Boltstryke, the decline of Quazar and more hints for the franchise. Synopsis Quazar was one of the best planets in terms of evolution. Why did Thunder lose to Niles? Where's Venus? A story that opens another is unraveled now... Appearances * God, Second God of Gods (Narrator) * Light and Dark, Creators of all Universes (Mentioned) * Damien, First God of Gods (Mentioned) * Rehob, God of Space (Mentioned) * Chrona, Goddess of Time (Mentioned) * Aine, Goddess of Fire (Mentioned) * Aria, Goddess of Wind (Mentioned) * Zeus, God of Thunder (Mentioned) * Adom, God of Earth (Mentioned) * Acchoda, Goddess of Water (Mentioned) * Rentou (Mentioned) * Aphra (Mentioned) * Hades (Mentioned) * Vilgax, First Demon Lord (Mentioned) * Lucifer, Second Demon Lord (Mentioned) * Thunder * Venus * Gualord * Niles * COMING SOON Plot Prologue - The Creation Hi, guys! It's me! God. "Wait! Weren't you and Thunder dead?!" Yeah, we are, but people love me so I'm back to tell you all a story, so let's begin. Once upon a time, only two things existed. One of those things created while the other destroyed. One day, those two forces united themselves and created something, called a "Universe". They created many of them and each one had their planets. Those two identities were called Light and Dark... I know, cliche right? Well, those two guys created Gods that were meant to protect the Solar Sistems and we are going to talk about ones from the Mobian Solar Sistem. The first God of Gods, the one before me, was called Damien. Damien created the other Gods. First, Rehob and Chrona the Gods of Space and Time, then the Gods of Nature: Aine the Goddess of Fire, Aria the Goddess of Wind, Zeus the God of Thunder Adom the God of Earth and Acchoda the Goddess of Water. When the first planets were creating life, Zeus and Acchoda had a son called Rentou and Adom had a daughter with Aria called Aphra. Since she had no partner, Aine created a being to be her son, she called him Hades. He grew to be a monster, killing Damien and Vilgax (the first Demon Lord) and making Rentou and Aphra fall to the Mortal World. Hades was imprisoned by the other Gods and I was elected to be the Second God of Gods while Lucifer was elected as the Second Demon Lord. OK, I think the Gods' stuff isn't quite what you wanted right? You wanted that story, right? When did Quazar fall to Niles' power? This is where it began. The story of the hedgehog that tried to protect his planet and his family against the hands of what seemed to be an impossible challenge. Chapter UM - The Decline of Quazar "Not another school day!" An orange hedgehog grumbled. "C'mon Thunder... I know you have to study." A beautiful rose hedgehog sat down alongside him. "Hi, Venus!" Thunder answered happily. Suddenly a wolf landed on the seat alongside Venus. "HI GUYS!" "Gua, were you running away from the teachers again?" Venus asked. "Noooo." Gualord answered. Suddenly some adults entered the classroom. "GUALORD!" "Gotta go again, peeps! See ya!" Gualord jumps out of the window and runs away. The teachers ran to the hallway to go after him. "What has he done this time?" A tall green creature entered the classroom. "Niles!" Thunder was excited to see him. "I need to talk to you!" "Can we talk after school? You need to focus, I know you had a D in the last test." Niles says while frowning. "Hum... Right." Thunder says awkwardly. "What?! Thunder!" Venus showed her worries. "Don't worry! Next test, I'll have a B, at minimum!" Thunder said to comfort both Venus and Niles. "I hope so..." Niles said sitting two places from Venus. Gualord later entered and sat between Venus and Niles, filling the last spot. After classes, the three boys met at the school's gate. "So, what do you wanted to talk with me?" Niles asked to Thunder a bit confused and curious. "I found a cave and we were going to investigate it, like explorers." Gualord said. "And we were hoping you could come with us." Thunder finished. Niles sighs. "What don't I do for you guys? Let's get going." "Yeah!" They both said. When they got to the cave, they all had flashlights. "Sooooo creepy..." Gualord looked around, sniffing. "Yeah..." Thunder looked around as well. Suddenly, the floor under them collapses, making them fall in a mysterious section. "Ouch... Hum?" Niles looks at the walls around them. "Glyphs? No, they're actually ancient writing." "Can you actually read them?" Thunder asked. "It's a prophecy of some sort..." He clears his throat. "The three Stones of Cintamani were made by the Gods." "The Stones of Cintamani?" Gualord was sniffing a wall. "Yeah... It is said that they are capable of giving their possessors infinite power and immortality. One of the first living creatures appeared on this planet, so the Gods named him the protector of the Stones, but unfortunately he betrayed the Gods and tried to hold possession of the three stones. The Gods killed him and hid the Stones somewhere in Quazar and also changed their powers. Now, the Stones give their possessors two things: One, a magical power that can be trained to achieve greater power, if trained correctly and two, they will never die of age, but their appearance will age very slowly. If their possessors mate with someone, that someone will receive the powers too as well their sons." Niles continued. "Cool..." Thunder was focused. "Wasn't there a prophecy?" "I was getting to that..." Niles answered before turning to the walls again. "It is said, that the next possessors will have an important role on the Universe's fate. They will be three friends, but unfortunately one of them will seek the power of the other two, to the point of trying to kill them. But is plans will be ruined by one of the child of the other two, 'The Chosen One'. That child will kill the traitor when is fur turns gold and eyes with blazing red. He will be known as the hero who protected the Universe, but only if he walks the path of goodness and kindness." Niles finished. "Guys!" Gualord said. "I found something!" He was behind a pillar that could be moved to reveal a secret passage. When they enter the secret room, they find three necklaces, all with a shining blue stone. "Are these it?" Gualord hold one of them, the other two did the same. "The Cintamani Stone... The ones that will dictate the Universe's fate..." Niles looked at them. "Let's take them, then they will not get in the wrong hands, right?" Thunder asked. "Good idea. Let's go." Niles said and they all left the cave. Some days passed and the three friends swore to hid the existence of the Stones from others. Niles was alone at a chemistry lab. "Hum... So if I had this..." Niles was trying some mixes to get better. He then glanced at his bag. "Hum..." He took his Stone. "What are you actually made of?" As he said that, his mix actually exploded, destroying the Stone. "Ugh! Da-Dammit! Hum?" A blue dust floated around. He sucked the dust with his tail in a move of instinct. "UGH!" He kneeled, but he could feel it. A power was swirling through his body. "Ha... Haha... Hahahahaha!" He looked at his hand, an orb of magical energy was floating around it. He then threw it at the open window, destroying easily a rock in the outside. "This is beautiful... I must get the other Stones too... But... The prophecy... If they didn't absorb them yet, I still have a chance, they don't date anyone either..." Niles starts to run around the school looking for Thunder and Gualord, when he finds them, they were shooting orbs around in the outside. "Hey, Niles! Look at this!" Thunder laughed. "No..." Niles was mad. He turned around and flew away. "What happened to him?" Gualord asked, seeing Niles flying away. Niles went to the cave they found the Stones and with his new powers, he created a new base. "I'll kill them... That power... I need to be perfect..." Looked like the blue aura around Niles, turned red. A piece of the wall fell showing it a drawing. That drawing showed two blue aura people controlling their powers and one with a red aura, being controlled by the evil in it. Years passed, Thunder married and got Venus pregnant. Gualord was meant to be the godfather of the kid. Thunder also got to be Quazar's leader, its president. Since it's a small planet, it only had a continent and the president was meant to be the leader of it all, since the early laws of the planet. Niles used his power to create mini clones of himself as way to kill his former friends. "Hey, how's the kid?" A more deep voice comes from a wolf's mouth. "He's excellent, Gua. He's sleeping right now." An adult Venus smiled. "We already decided his name." Thunder smiled. "Only know?!" Gualord was surprised. Venus sighed. "Thunder said we wanted the perfect name, so he thought and thought... And after the kid was born we was still thinking..." "But now I got it! His name's Ruben, Ruben The Hedgehog." Thunder looked at the crib, smiling. "I see... Nice name." Gualord laughs. "So he's the one?" Gualord looked serious. Thunder and Venus turned serious too and looked at each other. "It looks like it... Niles... Is he really evil?" "I know how you feel, Thunder... But if the Prophecy's true, he's the one. He left that day and we never heard of him again." Gualord looked at the sky. (COMING SOON)Category:Movie Category:Canon